1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a memory card and to a memory card adaptor. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a memory card used in an electronic device such as a cellular phone, and to a memory card adaptor integrated with the device to receive the memory card and electrically couple the memory card to the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card may be used to expand the memory of a cellular phone or the like. Accordingly, some cellular phones are provided with adaptors configured to receive a memory card.
In general, the adaptor requires the memory card to be inserted into the cellular phone in a horizontal direction (i.e., parallel to the major surfaces of the body of the card). Moreover, the battery of the cellular phone must be detached from the cellular phone before the memory card can be inserted into the adaptor. At this time, particles such as dust can infiltrate the adaptor.
Furthermore, the adaptor is configured to receive only one memory card. Thus, cellular phones may be provided with a number of adaptors for receiving a corresponding number of memory cards so as to allow for a greater flexibility in expanding their memories. Obviously, this can cause a cellular phone to incur increased costs in its manufacture.
Furthermore, an interface terminal of the memory card must contact a socket of the adaptor when the memory card is received by the adaptor. Therefore, the memory card has to be inserted into the adaptor in a specific direction. That is, the memory card has “directivity”. This can allow the memory card to be inserted incorrectly into the adaptor.